Undying Love
by bellazlullaby1987
Summary: Bella Swan college graduate and new mom? Bella moves from her home in forks searching for a new better life for her and her unborn child, but also to escape the memories of her lost love and the childs father Edward Cullen! Summary not good sorry!
1. Prologue

Undying Love

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, I am just borrowing them for my story.

A/N: Well Hello everyone and welcome to my story. It isn't my first fan fic but hopefully I can gather some faithful readers who can help me keep this story alive. The previous story I started writing I just had no drive to continue due to lack of response to my story so it discouraged me. So any who, I hope you enjoy this story, I will update prob. Everyday to every other day! I hope you enjoy it and reviews are welcome as long as any ideas you have for this story!

Prologue:

He left, I just can't believe he actually left. I love him so much how could he do this to me? To our unborn child? Throw away the years we have been together. I never believed my mother was right about men, and the way she talked about men well she makes them all sound like dogs. And , now on one of the days that is supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life, I learn that all along my mother was right.

I will always love him but Edward Cullen will regret this day for the rest of his life, and when he realizes what he has done I will not be here, yes I will be pining away for him always but I will not make myself into that poor who stays put and never gets on with her life because the love of her live has crushed her heart. No I will get on with my life and raise MY baby, and just pretend on the outside that Edward Cullen NEVER exisited.


	2. Chapter 1: New Start

Chapter One: New Start

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer I am just borrowing them for a bit.

A/N: Well hello everyone I hope you all liked the Prologue, Thank you for the ones who have reviewed and added this story to your favorites already! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of my lovely story.

BPOV:

After days of moping around, and trying to deal with my new found pregnancy. I finally drug myself out of bed, took a shower, and called the only two people I knew I could trust.

I called Rose and Alice knowing that once they picked up I would be lectured for at least 30 minutes for not calling for days. Then I also knew once I told them everything they would probably lynch Edward or tourture him. Either one right now was fine with me. Don't get me wrong I still love him and will probably always love him unconditionally but right now I hate him with every fiber of my being.

After not even 3 rings I heard "BELLA MARIE SWAN!" I held the phone away from my ear afraid of going deaf. "Why in the hell haven't you called, better yet where in the hell have you been!" Finally once I was allowed to get a word in edge wise I told Rose and Alice everything that has happened and about their soon to be neice or nephew since they are basically my sisters. We cryed, and yelled and cryed some more. After we hung up I felt like a weight was lifted. The whole in my chest was smaller but still there, at least I am able to breathe now. I stared at the empty house that Edward and I once shared and it depressed me more. I can't stay here, there is no way I could. I need a change and not just a small change something drastic that will help me with my fresh start. That is what I need for me and my baby a fresh start somewhere new to begin our life together.

I grabbed the news paper that was on the table and went straight to the classifieds. I had planned on just commuting to Seattle from Forks even though it was a long drive I loved this little town, well I used to. Now it just hold painful memories of a beautiful past and future I could have had.

I searched through all the adds until I found the perfect one, it was affordable, not in a bad part of the city and a perfect place for me and the baby to live once he or she graces me with their presence. I placed a call to the owner and it was a done deal, I move in next week. I felt weird, I actually felt happy. I am starting a new chapter in my life it will not be easy but no matter what I will make it through anything.

A/N: Well there it is, sorry it is so short but I promise they will get longer. I hope you enjoy it, it isn't my best writing and I need to work on that, so yeah let me know what you think please! Reviews are greatly appreciated they help me keep writing!


	3. Chapter 2 good news or bad?

Chapter 2: Good news or bad?

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, I am just borrowing them for a bit.

A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, author alerts, and adding my stories to jwant to start the 2nd chapter of this story, so I don't leave everyone hanging! Well anyways without any further interruption from me, the second chapter. ENJOY!!

EPOV:

It had been a horrible day at work, and all I wanted to do was to go home and sleep. I know I had promised Bella we would go out tonight but I was just to damn tired. Hopefully she will understand. She has been acting so strange lately I never know what will set her off. Whatever it is hopefully it resolves itself soon because I don't know how much more of "split personality Bella" as Emmet and Jasper have taken to calling her, I can take.

As I pulled into the driveway all the lights in the house were on and I could see Bella dancing around the kitchen, well at least she is in a good mood. I slowly drug myself out of the driver seat and trudged to the front door, I don't think I have ever felt this exhausted. I opened the front door, and the music almost deafened me. I yelled to Bella but obviously she didn't hear me. So I walked over to the stereo system in the living room and turned it off. Which earned me a yell from Bella, " what the hell Edward, I liked that song." Well so much for her good mood.

" I am sorry bells I couldn't even hear myself think with as loud as that song you like so much was playing." The look in her eyes after I opened my mouth told me I was in trouble. So I just turned towards the stairs and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower and hopefully wash away all the tenshion from my body.

After taking the worlds longest shower I reluctantly went downstairs hoping she was in a better mood, then what I left her in. As I got to the bottom I noticed she was dancing around again. What in the hell has her so happy? I went through a list of things it could be but I had no clue, maybe she got that job she wanted in Seattle? But what came out of her mouth I was not expecting.

I leaned against the kitchen counter when she blurted " I am pregnant." I must of looked like a moron because all I could do was stand there and stare at her with my mouth open. She closed my mouth and kissed my lips. " Edward did you hear me?" "I said I am pregnant, we are going to have a baby!" I just stared at her some more, and the only thing that could come out of my mouth was " How?" That earned me another are you really that stupid look. And that is when everthing turned to shit.

The screaming and crying started and I just stood there, I couldn't even create a complete sentence. I never wanted children, neither did Bella well, until now that is. I love Bella with all of my being but really, a child? She just graduated college, she doesn't even have a job and my income alone can't support us and a child.

Finally I was able to speak and the words that came out of my mouth weren't what she was looking to hear. " Bella I don't see how this is great news, we are no where near ready for a child, let alone I thought we agreed no children, now your pregnant, what the hell, I mean do you really expect me to be happy about this?" " A child cost money and takes planning nad here you are dancing about like everything is fine and dandy when it sure the hell is not!" Tears rolled down her cheeks and I instantly felt guilty.

She turned to around and said in a low voice, " so your saying our baby is a mistake, our baby is not wanted, and you are in no way shape or form happy about this?" Then once again the filter on my mouth didn't work, " you assume correct." If looks could kill I would be dead, she then walked out of the kitchen and up to our room and slammed the door. I had no idea what to do stay where I was standing or go up there. But once again my brain and mouth wasn't working.

I stomped up the stairs and threw open the door. "Bella stop acting like a damn child." "This isn't nescesarry they have doctors that take care of this type of problem." The look on her face when those words came out of my mouth almost killed me on the spot. It was like I had physically slapped her.

She rolled over and faced the wall, and said like a stubborn child, " I am not getting rid of our baby, it is not a problem and it is very wanted well by me anyway." So I did the only thing I could do I grabbed my suitcases and packed them. I thought going away for a few days would help calm me and this situation we are now in, and give us time to clear our head.

When I left that night I expected her to blow up my phone or come and find me but neither happened. But what I didn't expect was to return home and find Bella and all of her belongings gone. I just ran the love of my life out of our home because of insecurities, there is no way she would take me back, she probably wont even want to speak to me. I layed on the couch and just stared into space and did the only thing I thought I could do I cryed over my lost love.

A/N well there you go everyone, this is a feat for me 3 chapters in one day, my creative muse is really on overdrive, not only that but I have nothing to do today at all! I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter it was hard to write! Until next time

Bellazlullaby87


	4. Chapter 3 Seattle

Chapter 3: Seattle

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer I am just borrowing them for a bit.

A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I have been bombarded with ideas for this story so I am just trying to sort through and figure out how exactly I want this to go…..but I have a question, should Bella date and run into Edward on her date or what would you guys like and who should she date?? I was thinking Paul or maybe Seth because Jacob would be to common. Anyways PM me or review and let me know thanks and enjoy

BPOV:

I parked the car and stared at the building I would be moving into. Thank god for my savings I have until I start my job. The rent on this place was a little pricey but affordable. It was a 3 bedroom condo in a beatufiul building, a huge kitchen which I can't wait to start using. All in all I think this place could defintaley become home.

I got out of the car and ventured inside the building to make my way up to my new home, the girls would be here in about and hour and the movers would be here a little while after that. We figured we would make It a girls weekend and set up my new place, and Alice for some reason wanted to already get started on the baby's room even though I told her we have 8 months to get it done. But, I guess I know nothing about that because she looked at me like I had two heads.

EPOV:

I woke up hoping all of this would have been a bad dream, until I realized I was still on the couch where I crashed last night and if Bella was here she would of made me go to the bed. I slowly made my way to the shower hoping I would see her up there but that was wishful thinking on my part once again. I can't believe she is really gone. Man I am a complete and utter moron.

After my shower I made my way downstairs to eat something and then I planned in wallowing in my own self misery, until the phone rang. I wasn't going to answer it until the thought of it might be Bella popped into my head.

"Hello bella is that you?" I answered frantically into the phone. "No dipshit its not Bella is Emmet, and what in the hell did you do to my little sis?" "I have Rosalie threatening your life and mine if I have anything to do with you." " SOOOO I ask again oh little brother of mine what in the hell did you do to Bella?" I froze I didn't know what to say, Emmet was very protective of Bella they have been best friends since before we even started dating, and the day we made it official I got threats for a month from him about hurting Bella and that is what I did I hurt her more then imaginable. I am a dead man.

BPOV:

After the girls left I curled up on my new bed in my new bedroom and stared at the ceiling, I started to doze off and was startled by my door bell. I looked at my clock it was past midnight who in the hell could it be. The girls had a busy day ahead of them so I know it wasn't them, not only that they just left.

I grabbed my robe of the closet door, and made my way to the door. Before I could even see who it was they wrapped me in a bear hug and kept saying over and over I am gonna kill him don't you worry, I am going to be the best uncle ever. The voice was so hoarse I had no idea who it was until I ripped myself away from the hug and looked into the eyes of my Brother Bear. The only man other then my father I could 100% completely count on.

"Emmet, what are you doing here and what are you talking about." He looked at me like Alice did earlier today, what is up with the do you have two heads look? Is it in season or something if so Alice should know, I snickered at my little private joke. Emmet broke me out of my little head comedy when he said, "I am talking about the Mr. Super prick." I looked at him confused what the hell was brother bear on? " Come on Bella its not that hard to figure out why I am pissed, its one word really well one name, Edward." The air escaped my lungs no one has said his name and I certainly haven't since my phone call with the girls. It hurts to much to hear it or say it.

Before I knew it I was in Emmet's Arms sobbing uncontrollably, I couldn't stop. All the while I heard Emmet mumbling about murder and various other painful tortures Edward would endure once Emmet got his hands on him. If Edward was smart he would leave the country, better yet the planet. I finally gained control of my emotions, damn hormones that accompany pregnancy. I was already and emotional but this is just ridiculous. I looked up at Emmet and just shook my head, " He made his decision obviously I felt way more for him then he ever felt for me, he doesn't want me or this baby." " Maybe you should call Jessica, or maybe Lauren and tell them that he is a free man, I bet by now he is getting pretty frustrated sexually." I snickered, Edw…he hated Jessica and Lauren they live 2 houses down from where our, I mean his house is. That is a pretty good punishment considering both women are overly obsessed with him.

Emmet just looked down and smiled and me and said, " Have you called mom and dad yet?"

EPOV:

After I hung up with Emmet I also got 2 screaching phone calls from my brothers girlfriends, Bella's best friends. By the time I finally hung up with them I was exhausted and had a migraine. I thought to myself if there is a hell I think I am already in it. I went to the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of aspirin and got some water, hoping the pills would make this pounding migraine go away. But I had no such luck because there was a screeching women in my kitchen, my mom.

Yep I am a dead man.

A/N: Well there is the third chapter of my story. I hope you all enjoyed it! 3 chapters in one day wow I have no life haha. I will prob. Get the next chapter up in the next day or two I am going to let my creative side take a break and go enjoy a day at the beach with my family Let me know what you guys thought!! Also your ideas for bella dating ect. Till next time

~BellazLullaby87~


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Screeching Women, Pissed Off Brothers, and Broken Hearts

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer; I am just borrowing them for a bit.

A/N: Hello everyone and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I am still undecided on a few things but they will hopefully resolve themselves soon. My creative side has really been overactive with this story; I don't think I have ever wrote this much in such a short amount of time. Well enough of me blabbing enjoy the chapter.

EPOV:

I don't think I have ever heard my mother raise her voice my whole life, well that is until the news of Bella got to her. She screamed, cried, and went silent. The silent was what scared me, the look in my mother's eyes showed that even though I was her son and she loved me she wanted to kill me right now. I tried to explain my side of the story but like everyone else she didn't want to hear it. The last thing she said before she left hurt more than ever, " Don't bother coming over until you have fixed this between you and Bella, because she will always be welcome in my home and I will not have her feeling uncomfortable there because you felt like being an ass."

I honestly thought I went into shock, not only did basically all my friends and family hate me right now, I wasn't even welcome in my own families home. This was utterly ridiculous, it's just a baby and it was just a misunderstanding between me and Bella. Why is everyone making such a big deal out of this? Obviously mine and Bella's relationship didn't mean anything to her or she would still be here, did anyone ever think to question that or her motives?

BPOV:

I awoke Monday morning wrapped in my brother bears arms, our conversation from last night running through my head over and over, but the only part that stuck was, "have you told mom and dad yet?" I know I had to tell my parents and Edwards but I just wasn't ready for that debacle. My parents would want to not only murder Edward but me also.

Edward's parents were a different story they would be more than happy about this baby, and want to make a big deal out of everything. They would probably post and announcement in the paper knowing them. "Ugh" I said exasperatedly. I thought the move to Seattle and being far away from Forks and everything that it held for me would relieve me from stress and help me sort things through, but all it has done is make everything ten times worse. What am I going to do?

A/N: Well there it is, I am sorry it is so short but there was really nothing else I could think to do with this chapter, this next chapter is going to be very fun. Hope you all enjoy this. Let me know what you think

BellazLullaby1987


End file.
